1. Field of the Invention
The described invention relates to the field of network communications. In particular, the invention relates to a method for using multiple threads to process incoming network data.
2. Description of Related Art
Networking products such as routers require high speed components for packet data movement, i.e., collecting packet data from incoming network device ports and queuing the packet data for transfer to appropriate forwarding device ports. They also require high-speed special controllers for processing the packet data, that is, parsing the data and making forwarding decisions. Because the implementation of these high-speed functions usually involves the development of ASIC or custom devices, such networking products are of limited flexibility. For example, each controller is assigned to service network packets from one or more given ports on a permanent basis.